


A Reward For A Princess

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Diego, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Feminization, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tights Kink, cross dressing, princess Klaus, ripped tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Diego promises his Princess a reward if he follows his orders.Kinktober 2019 Day 10- Nylons/tights | daddy kink | rimming





	A Reward For A Princess

“How do I look, Daddy?” Klaus asked as he twisted his hips, letting the mid-thigh length skirt spin around as he showed off for Diego who was lounging on their bed. 

“Pretty as a princess,” Diego smiled and patted his thighs, chuckling when Klaus quickly settled across them. Klaus let out a soft sigh when Diego ran his hands up the other’s pantyhose clad thighs and flicked at the hem of the skirt. 

“I was wondering something baby girl… Would you be willing to help Daddy out?” Diego purred as he shifted his hands around to settle his hands on Klaus’ perky ass from under his new skirt. 

“Always Daddy, you know that!” Klaus said eagerly with wide eyes and parted lips. 

“Well Daddy’s seen how much you like it when Daddy licks your little pussy, I was wondering if you would be able to return the favor.” Diego lowered his voice in a seductive tone. Klaus let out a small gasp while his face lit up and he wiggled his hips.

“Would you be good for me sweetheart and clean Daddy’s ass? I’ll reward you if you do a good job,” Diego purred as he squeezed Klaus’ ass cheeks. 

“I’ll do a good job Daddy! I promise!” Klaus said eagerly as he pushed back against Diego’s hands. 

“Oh I know you will princess,” Diego patted Klaus’ ass lovingly. Klaus beamed with a blush high on his cheeks as he shuffled off of Diego’s lap and waited while fidgeting as Diego pulled off his sweatpants, his cock bobbing free before he spread his legs wide. 

“Go on sweetheart, Daddy’s waiting,” Diego crooned before laughing when Klaus dove down between Diego’s thick thighs and set his hands on Diego’s thighs as he shoved his face between Diego’s ass cheeks.

“I love how eager you are to lick Daddy’s ass, such a greedy little thing.” Diego tangled his hand in Klaus’ curls and held his head in place firmly, not that Klaus was going to move but the pressure was just a reminder. 

Klaus moaned against Diego’s ass at the first taste of the other on his tongue. It was musky and heady in a way that made Klaus’ cock twitch underneath his pantyhose and skirt. Klaus ran his tongue over Diego’s hole again before sucking sloppily at the rim. Klaus worked diligently with his lips and tongue until he could slip his tongue into Diego’s loosening hole. 

“Mmm, that’s so good sweetheart, keep licking Daddy’s ass.” Diego praised with a soft moan as he leaned back against the pillows on the bed. Klaus twisted and curled his tongue as he moved his hands to hold Diego’s ass cheeks apart to allow him to push his tongue in deeper.

“Do you like this sweetheart? Do you like the taste of my ass in your needy little mouth?” Diego tugged at Klaus’ curls, smirking when Klaus looked up at him. His lips and chin were slick with his drool and his eyes were hazy. His hips were already slowly humping against the bed below him. 

“You taste so good Daddy, I love it so much,” Klaus whimpered and blushed when Diego patted his head like a dog. 

“Go ahead then princess, if you can make Daddy come then I’ll give you your reward,” Diego reminded and moaned out when Klaus dove back between his legs and began to lick and suck at his hole with gusto. Diego moaned and rocked his hips against Klaus’ face, forcing the other’s tongue deeper into his ass. 

“Keep going sweetheart, just a bit more.” Diego panted as he felt his orgasm beginning to crest as Klaus’ tongue jabbed against his prostate repeatedly. Diego let out the loudest moan yet and held Klaus’ head between his legs, keeping his tongue buried deep in Diego’s ass. Diego reached down and gave his leaking cock a quick few jerks before he cried out as he came over his hand.

“Did I do good Daddy?” Klaus asked curiously when he was allowed to pull his face away from Diego’s ass. 

“You did real good, now show Daddy your cute little pussy,” Diego ordered lazily and smirked when Klaus lit up and quickly twisted his body around, lifting his skirt and then settled on his hands and knees.

“Like this Daddy?” Klaus arched his back, looking over his shoulder.

“Just like that princess,” Diego moved up onto his knees and in a swift, rough motion he grasped the sides of Klaus’ pantyhose and tore them apart just enough for the seam of it was ripped open to expose Klaus’ cute ass. 

“Oh princess, you got so wet from just licking Daddy’s ass didn’t you?” Diego commented as he pushed his fingers into Klaus’ slicked up ass. 

“I couldn’t help it, Daddy,” Klaus whimpered out as Diego roughly thrust his fingers in and out of Klaus, spreading him open wider and wider. 

“Do you want to know what your reward is princess?” Diego asked as he hooks his fingers against Klaus’ rim. 

“Yes Daddy, please will you tell me?” Klaus pleaded as he pushed back against Diego’s fingers needily. 

“Daddy is going to cream your tight little pussy,” Diego said just as he thrust his now fully hard cock into Klaus’ wet and stretched hole. 

“Oh! Yes Daddy, yes!” Klaus cried out in ecstasy as he clenched around Diego’s thick cock and arched his back. 

You like that don’t you princess, you like Daddy’s cock splitting you open,” Diego panted out as he roughly thrust into Klaus’ tight channel. 

“So much, thank you, Daddy!” Klaus mewled as he rocked back to meet Diego’s thrusts. 

“Come in me Daddy, please!” Klaus whined needily a few moments of just skin slapping together and groans filled the room. 

“Fuck!” Diego grunted out as he buried his cock inside of Klaus’ fluttering hole before emptying his load into Klaus’ ass. Diego pulled out and smirked as he watched as his cum trickled out of Klaus’ puffy and slightly gaping hole. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Klaus breathed out as he collapsed on the bed, hole clenching to keep Diego’s cum inside of him.

“Of course sweetheart,” Diego dropped a kiss on the back of Klaus’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
